Chocolate Lovers
by DayDreamerS1
Summary: Misty has been craving a lot of chocolate...too much. Now Ash must stop her but can he break her from chocolate crave? Find out. One-shot.


**Note: Just thought I'd write a short little sweet fic. Not sad like my last one, but happy!**

**Characters:  
><strong>**Ash: 15  
><strong>**Misty: 15  
><strong>**Brock: 19  
><strong>**Sharon: 15  
><strong>**Tracey: 19  
><strong>**May: 14  
><strong>**Max: 10**

* * *

><p>"Misty stop looking at me like that!" Sharon exclaimed.<p>

"But it's just... chocolate Sharon!" Misty replied looking longingly at the Hershey Bar in Sharon's hand.

Sharon sighed, shaking her head. Misty had become a rather big chocolate fanatic these past few months, so much that every time the group stopped in a town, she would stock up on chocolates instead of supplies. Sharon sighed again. She had the strangest feeling that Misty's chocolate eating would just get worse...

Ash watched with great amusement. Her chocolate eating had become quite fun to watch and what was more, every time she ate chocolate, she would become more fun to be around with. Anyone could call him crazy but it was true... Misty became another person with just one bar of chocolate.

"Hey you guys!" Max exclaimed. "We're nearly there!"

"Where is there exactly?" May asked yawning.

"Chocolate City!" Max replied excitedly. "It's a city that's famous for its chocolate! It's always been my dream to go there!"

"Chocolate City?" Tracey asked blankly. "I've never heard of it..."

"That's because it's rarely on a map." Brock explained. "Many people don't consider it a city at all!"

Misty listened intently with great interest. After all she was a Chocolate Lover and any place that had chocolate, was great for her. Maybe she could finally meet a guy who accepted her secret chocolate craziness... So far she had had 3 boyfriends and out of all those 3, none liked her dire need for chocolate, nor could they understand it. Of course she still liked Ash, but she couldn't stay single forever... Besides she would always have hope for Ash and her...

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed as they walked about the stores. "I have never seen so much chocolate in my entire life!"

Sharon rolled her eyes at Misty. So far Misty had bought at least half a dozen bags full of different chocolate. At this rate, if she didn't stop her, Misty would up sick. So with the help of May and Max, Sharon dragged Misty to The Pokemon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy, we'd like 2 rooms please each with 3 beds." Ash stated once they came up to the front desk.

"Okay. I need you to sign in-" Nurse Joy started but she was cut off by Brock who inquired longingly, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Both Misty and Max as one grabbed Brock by the ear and arm and hauled him away from a dumbfounded Nurse Joy. Once Ash signed in, Nurse Joy handed him 2 keys smiling.

"And a basket of chocolates has been placed in both of your rooms." Nurse Joy added.

"Basket of chocolates?" Misty asked, eyes wide. "With all the chocolate in this city?"

"Well a sample of each but-" Nurse Joy began but before she could finish, Misty yanked the keys out of Ash's grip and rushed off to the rooms.

Sharon sighed in disgust... Usually she was the chocolate crazy person... Ash smiled... Misty's craziness for chocolate was great entertainment...

"I can't take it anymore!" Sharon stormed into the boys' room unexpectedly. "She's driving me nuts!"

"Who is?" Ash asked from his book.

"Misty..." May sighed. "I'm actually kinda scared myself..."

"Scared?" Sharon barked. "That's not even the word for it!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Max asked.

Sharon scoffed as she settled herself on the couch. May wearily sat on a chair.

"Have you seen the way she goes crazy over a little piece of chocolate?" Sharon exclaimed.

"Someone just has to go and talk with her..." Tracey murmured reading

"Who...?" Brock asked.

Everyone stared in opposite directions. Ash stared at everyone in disgust. He stood up with a heavy sigh and proceeded towards the door. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Where are you going Ash?" Max asked curiously.

"To talk to Misty..." Ash replied.

"Then God bless you dude," Sharon added with tiresome eyes.

"Thanks." Ash answered sarcastically.

"You're not welcome," Sharon smiled hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

Misty sighed happily as she popped another chocolate in her mouth. Never in her entire life had she ever tasted anything so delightfully wonderful... Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She looked around and saw to her amazement, she was alone. She got up and opened the door, wondering who it was...

"Oh! Hello Ash!" Misty exclaimed upon seeing him at the door.

"Hi Mist, can I come in?" Ash looked around.

"Of course." Misty opened the door wider for him to walk inside.

Suddenly though noticed that the only thing she was wearing, was her overlong Hershey t-shirt and a very short flimsy short. Blushing she closed the door and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked curiously and quite aware of his staring.

"Nothing. It's just that the group wanted me to talk to you..." Ash replied.

'Wow... She looks ... hot... Wait! What? But she's my best friend! I shouldn't-!' Ash thought furiously as he continued to stare at Misty with awe.

"About what?"

"Your chocolate craziness." Ash looked up at her with a grin. "Sharon is getting pretty angry and May's actually getting scared.

Misty laughed. She sighed and sat down on the bed. Shaking her head she looked down at the floor. Apparently no one-not even her sister or best friend-accepted her chocolate frowziness.

"What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked sitting next to her.

"It's just... I thought-" she shook her head and started again, "I've had 3 boyfriends so far who have broken up with me cuz of that... I just thought at least my sister and my best friend would understand..."

"Am I your best friend Mist?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah..." misty answered shrugging.

"Then I understand you." Ash grinned and took a piece of chocolate on her bed and popped it into his mouth.

"You do!" Misty gasped.

"Yeah. You know as your best friend I always will..."

Misty smiled and hugged him tight. Surprised by Misty's sudden affection and tenderness, Ash hugged her back, his body curving perfectly into hers as they merged as one. It seemed so odd the way her head fitted perfectly into his neck and his head bent towards hers. It was almost as if they were a perfect fit... One for the other...

Misty looked up at him and smiled as saw his eyes brighten with happiness and his grin spread widely across his face. Sighing her gaze slid down to his lips and before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned into his face. Their lips inches apart awaited for their owners with impatience.

Ash didn't know what she was doing... All he knew was that the space between their faces had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a mere few inches of air. The seriousness that had fallen upon them was deafening and flooded all around them as it nearly suffocated their anticipation as he paused, unsure of what to do...

Then quite suddenly, the space left, as they both leaned in for the kiss... never before had they experienced anything like it... The remarkable tingling sensation flowing through them... The butterflies beginning in their stomachs as the kiss deepened and the awkward and nervous touches began...

Once the kiss broke dude to their lack of breath, they noticed their positions. Ash had somehow leaned over Misty's body and Misty lay beneath. Both were uncomfortably aware of how each other's bodies responded to their touch.

"You taste like chocolate." Misty whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ash laughed and added, "Well Mist, I guess we're Chocolate Lovers huh...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Aww! Now wasn't that sweet! I am a Chocolate Lover and proud! LOL! <strong>

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
